


Welcome To Vault-Tec!

by MisterXCX



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterXCX/pseuds/MisterXCX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first piece of work, I hope you guys like it. I've left the two main characters mentioned unnamed so if anyone wants to suggest names I'm happy to use them. Please leave suggestions through comments and a kudos If you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Vault-Tec!

The metal-flap of the letterbox swung open as a silver envelope was thrust through. Rex was the first the first to notice, the large male German Shepard leaped through the hallway towards the front door, as if chasing it’s prey, barking at the small, shiny intruder. Rex sniffed at it, concluding that it wasn’t edible by the metallic after-scent. One final bark rang through the baby blue painted hall. “Okay, okay! I get it! We have mail!” A male shouted through a yawn back to the dog. His feet dragging on the metallic-grey tiles as he made his way to the door; he hated mornings. After scratching Rex behind the ears and rubbing his belly, the dog decided to finally move out of the way so he could grab the letter. “Well, they got back to us pretty quickly.” He had said while glancing over the yellow writing. ‘VAULT-TEC’.

Good day! Vault-Tec calling!  
Vault-Tec is the number one manufacturer of underground fallout shelters, guaranteeing safety for you and your entire family should the worst happen. Thank you for applying to take residence in your local Safety-shelter, or Vault if you will.   
You and your family will be staying in Vault 137, our newest and most state of the art Vault constructed by Vault-Tec, in collaboration with Rob-Co Industries. When the Chinese threat comes, you can live safely knowing that you have already reserved yourself a spot in one of our vaults. We are happy to inform you that your Four-legged friend will be able to join you within the Vault.  
We look forward to seeing you!  
And now, a message from your Overseer!

Dear Mr Lincoln,   
Again I would like to thank you on behalf of myself for joining us in the vault, your speciality  
In Engineering will be most useful towards the safety and continuation of our new community. Due to your experience in the military as well as extensive training in this field, we have appointed you as lead engineer in the Vault. This role means that you will be leading the repair-team and will report to me with updates on our situation, making you one of the small council I have put in place to ensure that our vault thrives in the future.   
Due to the position you have been granted, you are being brought to the Vault as soon as possible so that you may get a full understanding of how everything works and stress-test the electronics before it is opened to the general public. A car will arrive at your house on the twenty-ninth of this month at five-thirty am to bring you here. You will then meet with the rest of the team and myself. We will then discuss the blah blah blah, blaaaaah blah blah. Blah, blah BLAH! Blah blah…..  
“Well Rex, looks like I’m getting up early again tomorrow. Come on then, let’s get some food.” He muttered to his furry friend, who was now lying on his back, a bit shunned that his owner had stopped rubbing his belly. Rex quickly leaped onto his feet and panted slowly as they made their way to the large kitchen. The Fridge was cherry red, matching the cabinets and oven. Black marble lined the top of this very modern kitchen. A table stood in the centre of the open plan kitchen which overlooked the lounge, which had the same colour-scheme of deep lush reds across the sofa and chairs.   
Red glowing spheres hung from the ceiling, though the light that came through the large windows which flooded the room he was in. This kitchen was the peak of 1950’s styling, totally worth the six months with his parents…  
It didn’t take him long to open various cupboards and the fridge to pour a bowl of cereal for himself and fill a bowl with dog food for Rex. Of course the both bowls were set upon the table and Rex was sat on a chair to eat his as well.   
“Eat up boy, we’ve got along day ahead of us.”

 

“So, Vault 137 is up and running?” A woman spoke, her voice was manifested authority. A clipboard was held in a curved arm, flicking through business meetings and what not. A scientist answered her, he was jogging to keep up with the heeled woman, whom was walking with such speed and yet such grace. “Yes ma’am. As soon as you give the word and begin the process, the experiment can begin. We have just uploaded the new software from Facility 228, they should notice the effects within hours of the bombs dropping.” A smirk grew on her lips as she shoved the clipboard into the hands of the man beside her. She wore a tight business suit which accentuated her curves. Her silky black hair tightly bound behind her head.   
Forcing two large wooden doors open, she stood in a boardroom. A dozen people sat with computer terminals and pen and paper at the ready were watching her eagle-eyed as she made her way to the front of the room and to a projector board. Emerging from a pocket, she revealed a clicker for the projector. “Good Evening Gentlemen. I am Clarissa Valdez, as you know I represent Vault-Tec and I am lead developer for Vault 137.” She stood tall, six foot without those deadly black stilettos. “Needless to say we have tests running in nearly every vault, but one test that we have been skirting around with is the idea of good people remaining good if pressured. This test is placed in other vaults however….” A swift flick of her wrist caused the projection behind her to change from the Vault-Tec logo to a side-ways on image of a vault, clearly split into three sections. “None have been focused on it. The only people in this vault are those with no previous criminal convictions, no previous mental health issues and those who I have been promised represent greater society. We have a good mix of ethnicity, sexuality and Religion and so this test will be rather generalizable. The three sections you see are the Industrial sector, which will handle power, water purification and such, the central section handles food production, education and such which we are naming the ‘Humanitarian sector’ and finally the civilian sector which houses medical labs and housing. A single person has been put in charge of each sector, within the first few hours of the sealing of the Vault, the power couplings will fry causing the Humanitarian and Civilian sectors to lose all power, in turn this includes air recycling and plumbing. This will test whether or not the Industrial sector will be willing to sacrifice their power to help others, while it may be obvious that they will, the true issue is that they will be aware that they in fact can no longer produce the power required to support two sections, let along three. Following this event, tension will have been created and it is at this point that a disease will be introduced to the industrial sector alone. This will test whether the Civilian sector will extend aid to them, they lack the medical supplies to do so.”  
She flicks her wrist again causing the image to flash to a new screen showing a very complex calendar behind her. “Events such as this will continue until the radiation outside of the vault is deemed habitable, then all experiments will cease. Unlike other experiments, we are not taking direct control, they have access to the weapons room, social areas and the Overseer has control of the Vault door controls. There is another purpose of this vault. Inside this vault is a GECK, we are in the hopes that they will not falter before they are allowed to leave and so will be able to aid in the recreation of civilisation when the radiation has cleared. Any questions?” A hand rose before the rest and a shadowy figure spoke to her, his terminal had not been activated, he was just there to listen. “The logs say that this vault has Mr Handy and Mr Gusty robots inside the Industrial sector, a small factory complex at the bottom of the Industrial sector, chemical labs in the Civilian sector as well as various other improvements throughout that other vaults lack, all approved by yourself, Ms Valdez. Care to explain why this Vault is getting all this, ‘special treatment’ while others are not?”  
She stumbled slightly on her heels, the weight of the question like an iron band around her throat. Her lips parted to speak but she was caught off guard. Vault-Tec wasn’t one for ‘special treatment’. “Well… If I may answer your question with a question, we are putting the best doctors, engineers, and teachers all in this vault. Now, after the radiation clears and you have been released back into the big wide world, I’m sure you’ll feel far more comfortable knowing that there will be a society out there that won’t falter. Oh, I must have forgotten to mention it, the Enclave have already been informed not to engage this vault regardless of intent. I believe this concludes our current session?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first piece of work I've produced, I didn't want too much putting into the first chapter as I like breaking characters in over time. Leave a Kudos if you enjoyed and comment if you want to make suggestions for upcoming chapters.


End file.
